readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Mindy's Bedtime
is the first half of the fifty-fourth episode of Ready Jet Go! Synopsis Mindy has to go to bed when the Sun goes down, but she's having such a fun day with her friends. She asks Jet and the others to help her keep the Sun from going down. The older kids humor Mindy and try to help 'slow down the Sun.' All their efforts make Mindy so sleepy that she decides to go home and sleep. Plot The episode opens with the kids playing volleyball in Jet's backyard. Mindy looks through her fingers. Sydney yells to Mindy, she turns her head, then on a tree branch Floyd the squirrel helps the girls when they cheer. Sunspot says "No squirrel assists". Jet tries to serve with his robot arms. Again, Sunspot says "No squirrel assists and no robot arms". Everyone asks Mindy why she is looking through her fingers. She says that she has to go to bed when the Sun goes down, but she's having such a fun day with her friends. She asks Jet and the others to help her keep the Sun from going down. Jet agrees but Sean doesn't, as the latter claims that it's "just not scientific". Sydney and Jet try to explain that Mindy is being a scientist by trying new things and making mistakes. Mindy tries to stop the sun from "going down" in various forms, such as trying to catch the sun in a net, keeping the birds awake, and running backwards. Then they ask Face. He says that we are orbiting around the sun. Sydney says she has an Indian pen pal named Ahana, and due to the Earth's rotation, it's daytime in Boxwood Terrace when it's night time in India, and vice versa. The kids travel to Australia. There, again they play volleyball. Mindy yawns and Jet asks her if she is getting tired. She claims "never" but she still decides to go home and sleep, as if it were daytime in Boxwood Terrace forever, it would be nighttime in India forever, and that would not be fun for Ahana. Sunspot agrees while wearing a nightcap. The kids go back home to Earth. Mindy and Jet fall asleep Sunspot carries Mindy, and Celery carries Jet. In Mindy's bedroom, she is in her bed. Sunspot places an alarm, and Mindy says "goodnight" to Ahana, ending the episode. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Mindy Melendez *Sydney Skelley *Sunspot Propulsion *Celery Propulsion *Face 9000 *Floyd Songs *Takeoff! Home Media Releases *Chasing the Sun Trivia *Sydney is revealed to have a pen-pal named Ahana, who lives in India. *This episode was originally paired with ''Magnet, PI'', but ended up being paired with Galileo, Galileo! instead. *The squirrel that first appeared in Earth Camping is finally given a name in this episode: Floyd. *Jet saying "I like yellow!" multiple times throughout the episode is possibly a reference to the "I like turtles" meme. Gallery YHbNSIA-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-Hlbi495.jpg OGQ6sVI-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-4yclMzV.jpg Ready jet go gif sunspot conducting.gif Ready jet go gif jet and mindy sleepy.gif Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Mindy-Focus Episodes